Confusion
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Tala is a new member of the SVU, and for his first case, he is to work with convicted rapest, Kai hiwatari.  How is he going to handle this one? Yaoi. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I didn't own Beyblade when I wrote my last fic about it and guess what, that hasn't changed.

Warning: if you haven't realized that all I write is smut by now, I question if you are even old enough to be reading this.

A/N: yes I know I should finish Broken Lullaby first, but I had this idea, and I can't get it out of my head. So I'm gonna start a new story.

Chapter 1: Of Cops and Criminals.

Oh dear God. Those were the thoughts that were running through Tala's head. He was a rookie police officer, who was assigned to the Special Victims Unit, and he was given his newest assignment. He was to work with a convicted rapist, to track down a copy-cat. Now that's all fine and dandy, or at least it would be if it were any other man that he had to work with, but, of course, it had to be Kai Hiwatari.

A young man with two toned hair, walked down the hall of the police station, the police chief at his side. The young man, who went by the name of Kai Hiwatari, seemed to be enjoying himself. This was the first time he had been out of the E.C. High Security Prison, in over six years.

He had been in lock up since he was 16, when he had been convicted of five counts of rape. But since he was still a minor, and the psychologist said that he was mentally and emotionally unstable, he wasn't tried as an adult. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison, with the possibility of parol after ten years.

That was, of course, all before somebody started using his old M.O. Now the police want his help, and even went as far as knocking five years off of his sentence to get it.

Hiwatari and the police chief walked into the main office of the S.V.U station, only to be met with silence. All eyes were on the convict, causing him to smirk. When he noticed one of the secretaries giving him fearful glances, he figured he could at least have a little fun while he was out.

"Don't worry ladies." a devilish smirk played across his lips. "You're all safe with me." Then his eyes caught sight of the one person who wasn't looking at him. Well, his eyes caught sight of the ass of the only person not looking at him. "Now you on the other hand..." Kai purposely left that sentence unfinished, not wanting to risk his time out of prison for threatening a police officer.

But Kai really couldn't help himself. Seeing the red-head bent over his desk, scribbling something down, with his posterior slightly raised into the air.

Licking his lips, the male with two toned hair walked away from the police chief, and over towards his new play thing. When he reached his target, who had yet to notice his presence, he placed a hand on a lithe hip, slowly leaned forward, and ran his tongue slowly over a the pale skin of the police officers earlobe.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Bryan." Bright blue eyes widened when the little red-head turned around. "You're not Bryan."

"Very observant." A wicked glint flashed in crimson eyes. Pulling back, the bluenet reached out to brush Tala's bangs out of his face. "Name's Hiwatari. And you are?"

"Detective Valkov. Now would you mind backing up, out of my personal space." There was a challenging look in the smaller boys eyes. Almost as if daring the other to stay where he was.

Clearly taking him up on his challenge, Hiwatari refused to back up. Just the opposite. He took a step closer to the young police officer, and ran a hand over his chest, and down over a flat stomach.

When the roaming hand moved around and cupped his ass, Tala pulled his gun from his holster, and pressed it firmly against Kai's temple. So there they stood, one with a gun to his head, the other, with a hand on his ass.

That was when the chief decided to take notice of the situation. "Alright Hiwatari," he said, almost mockingly. "That is quite enough. Valkov, put the gun down."

There was a moment of silence, then Tala pulled the gun away, and Kai released him. Both of them seeing the summoning gesture that the chief gave them, they followed him into his office. Once in, Tala closed the door, while Kai sat down across from the older man.

"Tala, I would like you to meet your new assignment. You have been chosen to work with Mr. Hiwatari on the East Side River Case. Now he will be your responsibility, and you are to make sure that he stays out of trouble.

"Kai, this is Officer Valkov. Now you are to do whatever he says. You will be staying with him, and telling him anything that will help the case." The chief eyed them wearily. With the way their relationship has already started, he was worried that one of them would be dead by the end of the week.

"Now listen you two, this is a high profile case, and we need to have it solved yesterday."

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that the mayors little angle was one of the boys attacked?" Kai asked. Everything about his body language screamed that he thought this was all just a big joke.

"This is very serious." the man everyone called Chief said, his brown bangs covering his eyes.

"Understood." Tala said, leaning against the door. "I do have one question." a wicked gleam shone in his azure eyes. "If it comes to it, and he refuses to cooperate, how much force would be considered appropriate?"

The brunette could already sense a power struggle brewing between the two young men in his office. And that was something that he just didn't feel like dealing with at the moment so he kicked both of the men out, telling the red-head to send in his secretary.

Two hours after they had been paired up, Tala and Kai found themselves at the hospital to interview the latest victim.

As the two men walked down the white halls, the younger of the two started to feel nots twisting in his stomach. He didn't know why, but he was sure that Hiwatari was going to make this interview unpleasant for all involved.

Knocking on the door that the nurse had directed them to, they entered the room to see a young boy, no older then sixteen or seventeen. He was the boy Hiwatari had mentioned earlier that day. The mayors son. They would have interviewed him sooner, but he was sedated shortly after arriving in the Emergency Room.

"Mark? Hello my name is detective Valkov, and this is my partner Kai Hiwatari." The red-head seemed like he had a bad taste in his mouth when he said that Kai was his partner. "We're here to talk about what happened to you."

It was then that Kai realized that his 'partner', seemed to be talking in a gentler voice, showing his sympathy for the boy.

"I don't know what happened. I was at a party with my friends, that was thrown for Sam's birthday. We were just hanging out you know."

The bluenet was listening to what the boy said, and watched as Tala took notes.

"I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. Everything after that's really blurry. I just remember waking up here with the doctors all around me."

"Ok. Now I need you to try and remember, did you see what he looked like? Tall, short, dark hair, light hair? Anything would really help." The eager look in the rookies eyes was gone almost as instantly as it appeared, as the young boy shook his head.

"He covered my mouth from behind. I didn't get to see him. I'm sorry." the blonde said, a sheepish look on his face.

"I thought you said everything was blurry." The two other occupants in the room turned to look at the red-eyed man. "You said everything was blurry and that you couldn't remember anything before waking up here. Yet you suddenly remember being grabbed from behind? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

The boy looked between the two partners, fear showing in his eyes. "That's fine. Here's my card. If you remember anything, anything at all, call me. I don't care what time of day." the red-head said, handing Mark a small little card that contained his name and contact information, before looking at his partner. "I need to talk to you."

Both of the men investigating the case walked into the hall, making sure to shut the door behind them. "What was that about?" the younger of the two yelled.

"He's hiding something. I know he is. And you're just sitting there and letting him get away with it."

"First off Hiwatari, he's the victim, and we don't interrogate the Victims like they're the criminals. Second, I'm the one in charge here, not you. And if you think he's hiding something, tell me. Do not verbally attack our witness." By this point, the red-head's yelling had quieted down.

The bluenet took several steps towards the younger boy, causing said boy to back up, until his back met the wall. He could say he was in control as much as he wanted, but as far as Kai was concerned, it was him who was in charge, as he was showing now.

He placed the palm of his left hand on the wall by the head of red hair, and leaned in until their noses were less then an inch apart. He placed his right hand on a pale cheek, and rubbed his thumb over it as he spoke.

"If this is really a copy-cat, then that means all of our 'Victims' are connected and have something to hide. We find out what that is, and we'll find out who's behind this." Kai pulled his hands back, put them in his pant pockets, and walked away, down the hall.

Tala let go of the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. This was going to be a hard case to crack, and hopefully he was still sane by the time it was finished.

A/N: Yay, chapter one is done. Oh and I know Tala's last name is Ivanov, but I think Valkov works better for this. See you at chapter 2.


End file.
